


Experiment Logs are Boring

by booping_the_snoot



Series: In Another Life [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Experimentation, Gore, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Temporary Character Death, Time Shenanigans, Trans Male Character, Twins, graphic description of gore, i cannot stress enough that this is SUPER GORING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booping_the_snoot/pseuds/booping_the_snoot
Summary: “Subject 3-1154-92, this will be the last time we ask. Start, or measures will be taken.”Three doesn’t start.





	Experiment Logs are Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm one shot again,,, ye

A little girl glared up at the scientists, clutching her trembling twin in her arms as she tried to place herself between them. She was terrified, but she had to be strong for her twin, had to protect him while he was too broken to protect himself. They rip him from her arms, and no matter how much she claws at the mean people, desperately trying to bring her brother back, her attempts are in vain.

 

This little girl’s name is Hinata  Hātosouru. Ripped from her arms was her little brother by only a few minutes,  Hibiki  Hātosouru. Or, as the doctors called them, Subject 0595-32-01 and Subject 0595-32-02. She hates the doctors will all of her nine-year-old heart. 

 

The only reason she knew she was nine was because of the nice lady. Well, Hinata thinks they’re a lady, but she doesn’t want to assume. She never got a name, only a number;  3-1154-92. Hinata just calls them Three.

 

Three is very kind. They’ve never actually talked, face to face- there is always glass between them. Despite this, Three did their best to teach Hinata what they could, and Hinata would pass on what they learned to Hibiki. The doctors would take one of them and throw them in this room, and Hinata never knew why. She could only once hear the doctors say something, something about ‘it having a soft spot,’ before the metal doors were sealed shut.

 

Three is always chained up, a weird metal cage around their head and neck, bolted shut over their mouth, cloth wrapped tightly around their eyes and their arms and legs wrapped up, the upper body in a strange white shirt that has their arms wrapped around their stomach, and legs pressed together, belts wrapped tightly around Three’s legs. Metal braces are around Three’s stomach, wrists, elbows, ankles, and knees, chains connected to each brace and head-cage, hanging them up by the ceiling. Except for the stomach one. That one had a big metal bar, going from Three’s back to the ceiling. Their legs were bent back, their head leaning close to the glass and feet almost at eye-level with Three from behind. Despite the gag, Hinata can hear the soft voice of Three, warm and promising protection and safety for both herself and Hibiki.

 

Something Hinata noticed was that their room was lined with clocks. Clocks of all shapes and sizes, all unmoving, hands stuck on twelve.

 

Sometimes the cloth over Three’s eyes was damp as if they were crying. Hinata decided to ask them about it one day after Three had managed to calm down her crying.

 

“Three, why do you cry?” She had asked through the thick glass but doesn’t expect an answer. Three always avoids personal questions. But this time, she gets the impression that Three would have cocked their head to the side if they were physically capable of doing so.

 

“I cry because I mourn,” Three had answered her, much to her surprise. “I mourn those I’ve lost. I cry for those who have been affected by my actions. I weep because I am stuck here, unable to move, unable to help anyone. Unable to help you and your brother.”

 

Hinata didn’t know what to say. She rubbed her watery eyes and tucked her long black hair behind her ears.

 

Hinata doesn’t know why she’s brought here, only ever her, never Hibiki. Hibiki cries for her with blue-stained tears when she gets pulled away, reaching out for her. Yet despite his attempts, he can never reach her- having ink injected into one’s eyes tend to do that.

 

She was there for that one. Hibiki still hasn’t recovered from that. Apparently, the doctors wanted to see what would happen to her if they injected dye into her twin's eyes. It did nothing, of course, but the doctors just wrote it down as if it was valuable information, ignoring the girl holding her silently sobbing twin.

 

“Bring the girls back to their room,” the doctors would say, and Hinata wished to snap at them for that even more, but didn’t want Hibiki to face the backlash. After the first few times, Hinata would stay silent. At least they weren’t referred to as numbers, those few moments in time.

  
  
  


\----

  
  
  


Today was different. Today, both Hinata and Hibiki are dragged to Three’s room. Immediately after getting thrown in, she can feel Three’s mental embrace, hints of  _ fear-shock-resignation-anger _ bubbling just below the surface, shocking Hinaya. The speaker above clicks.

 

_ “Test number one. Subject 3-1154-92 has shown healing capabilities despite the frozen clocks, this will be the first session to see if it can heal someone through another, as others have mentioned. Test subjects are Subject 0595-32-01 and Subject 0595-32-02. Commence testing. Subject 3-1154-92, start.” _

 

It clicks off.

 

Nothing happens.

 

The mental os embrace now holds  _ trepidation-stubbornness-fear-fear-fear-I will not hurt them! _ and that scares Hinata. Three is never scared.

 

_ “Subject 3-1154-92.  _ Start.”

 

Three doesn’t start. Hinata doesn’t know what they’re being told to start- Hibiki only shakes in her arms, head buried into the crook of her neck. She wraps an arm around him and lets her hand rest in his bleach-white hair.

 

_ “Subject 3-1154-92, this will be the last time we ask. Start, or measures will be taken.” _

 

Three doesn’t start.

 

With a loud  _ clang _ that makes the twins jump despite the noise being muffled through a foot of glass, the chains connected to Three’s joints start to retract towards the ceiling, the metal beam keeping the center of Three’s back where it is and Hinata’s heart starts pounding in her chest.

 

At the first sickening crack, Hinata covers Hibiki’s ears. She craves to cover her own, but she needs to protect her little brother, no matter what.

 

She can hear Three scream. Their guttural cries and tears yank at Hinata’s heart, and she can’t turn her eyes away as their skin splits open and bone snaps and rips through more skin, can’t look away as blood and body fluid drip to the ground and organs spill out of three’s midsection, body almost completely folded in half and limbs shaking and blood leaking out from under the head guard, and she  _ can’t look away. _

 

And then Three’s top and bottom separate, the last of their intestines clinging onto the broken ends of bone before falling to the previously white floor, and as their screams die down-  _ diediediediediediediediedieThreeisgonegonegone _ **_dead-_ ** she realizes that she’s screaming as well.

 

And, then, the clocks tick, and Three’s is back in the blink of an eye.

 

No more blood. No more organs. No more bone shards. As if it didn’t even happen.

 

If it weren't for Three’s shaky, muffled dry heaving from within their metal chamber, Hinata would think it was just a dream. With a unanimous click, the clocks turn back to twelve and don’t move again.

 

Statis comes from the speakers, but Hinata can’t look away from Three, arms wrapped tightly around Hibiki, keeping his head turned away.

 

_ “Commence test number two. Subject 3-1154-92, begin.” _

 

Once again, nothing happens.

 

_ “I’m sorry,” _ Three’s voice says in her head before they get ripped in half again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

Hinata hides her face in her brother's hair and tries not to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
